A Stellar Memoir
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Haru appears in the Celestial World after the battle that took place that he sacrifice his life to save his friends and Elie. The King provides him the only solution of his way to get home, but will she be able to agree to help him? Lucy is asked to appear to the king with an important matter to discuss. My conclusion of Haru's disappearance after the battle included in the manga
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy! This has been in my head for a while and I'm so happy to complete it online for my viewers. If you don't know what Rave Master is please read or watch it it'****s good. This plot line was based on only the conclusion from when Haru was trapped in the crystal for a year. So I don't own anything but my creations of stories :) **

* * *

Haru was floating endlessly in the crystal wondering how long he has been trapped here. All he could remember was Elie's teary face saying she loved him before he sacrifice himself to save everyone and her. Haru noticed the surroundings around him and the crystal turned out to have stars around them and puffy clouds.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" questioned someone as Haru turned to see a goat-man in a suit with two girls one dress in a maid outfit with pink hair the other a blue dress with a pink hood and a harp in her hands. He looked closely and noticed that this place seem to be another dimension he was sent to. _That means I might not be dead after all. I can just look for a way out and see Elie and the others_ thought Haru.

Then he heard a sound that was very familiar to him. "Pun~Pun," cried that voice. Haru looked around anxiously and spotted him standing there in his wobbly stance. He quickly ran around the three people and bone-crushed Plue in a hug.

"Plue, you're alright. What are you doing here? Did you get caught in the explosion?" asked Haru as tears of relief fell from his cheeks. Plue struggled against his grasp, but gave up when he felt tears fall on his head and hugged Haru backed.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know Plue?" asked the goat-man who was watching the newcomer suspiciously.

"He is my partner and best friend. We've traveled all over the world searching for the shadow stones and demon cards. We were in a final battle and got separate from our friends," spoke Haru honestly and noticed the sad glances coming from the three people.

"I'm sorry, but Plue doesn't know who you are and doesn't know you at all," explained the goat-man.

"What- you're just lying now. Hey Plue tell him the truth," saddened Haru at hearing what the goat-man believes. Plue looked at him and shook his head sadly with a yes.

"No, you're Plue, I know from anywhere that you're my pal and a dog," argued Haru at this problem.

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves," explained a new voice as he came in with shades, spiky hair, and designer suit.

"Where am I? And why doesn't Plue remember me?" questioned Haru at the newcomer who walked in with other people. _What the...first the goat-man, now a mermaid, a scorpion, a lamb, a gypsy, two headed fish, crab, two little blue guys, a clock, and a horse-man!? Where the hell am I_ thought Haru as the celestial spirits entered.

"You are in the Celestial World, and Plue doesn't know who you are because he is a celestial spirit in this world and belongs to Lucy Heartfilla. I am Leo the Lion or Loki for short. These are the twelve celestial spirits of the zodiac : Capricorn the goat , Aries the ram, Gemini the twins, Sagittarius the archer, Scorpio the scorpion , Aquarius the water bearer, Cancer the giant crab, Libra the scales, Virgo the maiden, Pisces the fish, and Taurus the golden bull. We also belong to Lucy," explained Loki. _Wait Lucy...where have I heard that name before_ thought Haru.

"Where exactly is the Celestial World and that doesn't make sense that he is not the Plue in my world," stated Haru as he just wanted to go home.

"An another dimension that you seem to have come through. Libra what did he say," answered Loki as he looked at Libra who had just arrived.

"The King will tell you, yourself. He'c coming over to see our guest," answered Libra as she reported to Loki.

"Wait he's coming here, but why?" asked Loki shocked at the King's actions.

"Wait whose the King and wait you're the twelve zodiac spirits?" asked Haru who was surprised that their King wanted to see him.

"Yes they are. I am the King of the Celestial World," answered someone from above. Haru looked up and his mouth hung open at the tall being in front of him.

"You're so tall and have a huge mustache," called Haru in awe as the king smiled at this boy's actions.

"Thank you, I take care of my mustache daily and make sure it stays this way," explained the King as the others sighed at their king getting off track already.

"Um.. sir why don't you explain to us and this guy the reason for your appearance," reminded Loki as the King nodded at his friend's reminder.

"Ah...yes thank you old friend. You were transfer here by Etherion which still surrounds your body. This power is allowing you to breathe within our realm, but it won't last long. What exactly is your name?" explained the king and looked at Haru with questioning eyes.

"My name is Haru Glory and I'm the Rave Master. Plue is the Rave Bearer and my best friend. Etherion, you say. That's Elie's magic," answered Haru as he just included all the news into his head.

"Ah.. the Rave Master in my presence. I thank you for saving your world where the stars had no power to help those in need," bowed the King which the celestial spirits were shock but followed his motion.

"No... I should thank you and the stars since they rescued me with the little power they had left," bowed Haru as the King smiled.

"You're friend Elie uses Etherion that does not kill her? And your Plue is the Rave Bearer interesting," answered the King as he looked at Plue who nodded about his twin's status.

"Yes and why do you ask that it does not kill her?" asked Haru as he pet Plue on the head.

"Etherion in our world is deadly and can kill off mages, but we've never heard of a mage having power over it," explained Loki curiously.

"Your Majesty, Lucy and her friends are coming for a visit . They will be arriving shortly," bowed Virgo respectfully as the King nodded about her announcement.

"Good, thank you Virgo. I have one more request for you. Haru you're lucky since my old friend is coming to visit. She'll have the power to sent you home," smiled the King as Haru's eyes were widen with happiness and surprise.

"Thank you so much for putting up with me. Plue can you still stay with me for a while please? Hey are you related to my Plue?" asked Haru as Plue shook his head yes and the two began talking about how that was possible.

"Sir, could you please come with me first?" asked Virgo as Haru looked at her and nodded as he followed her with Plue. They were walking to a room where a stack of clothes were set for him.

"These are for you to change into and I'll bring my mistress to speak with you soon," bowed Virgo as Haru thanked her and changed.

"Wow, this place is awesome. Wish Elie and the others could see this. I can't believe the stars saved my life," smiled Haru as he left the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this is what I thought happened to Haru during his disappearance within the one year that they defeated the evil. :) So leave reviews and I'm thinking of making a sequel so write to you soon :) ~ AnimeCorazon1997**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy! **** So I don't own anything but my creations of stories :) **

* * *

"Wow this place never seizes to amaze me," called Erza in awe as she looked around.

"Yeah too bad Juvia and Levy couldn't make it with us this time," said Wendy sadly as she thought of the two who were busy with missions.

"Don't let it get to you, Wendy. Besides we are here for Lucy remember," reminded Carla.

"Carla is right. I wondered what Lucy do to get called from the Celestial King," asked Happy as the others shook their heads in agreement.

"Must be something very important since it wasn't a trick this time," answered Gray.

"And just how do you know that Ice Princess?" asked Natsu annoyed.

"Because last time they used a trick to get us to party remember ya Flame Head," answered Gray annoyed.

"Both of you don't even start. This is the Celestial World not the guild, so don't cause any trouble or damage,"snapped Lucy as the two backed off from her.

"Lucy, calm down. Why are you in such a bad mood?" asked Erza as everyone looked at her with concern.

"I'm just worried and I could tell this is something that I would have to do on my own," answered Lucy honestly as the others understood why Lucy was acting this way.

"Hey Luce, you know that will come despite how mean or cruel you treat us. You can't face everything alone," cheered Natsu as he placed his hand on her shoulder which she placed her hand on his and smiled.

"Princess, the King awaits you," called Virgo as she appeared behind Lucy startling her.

"Virgo, where did you come from?" startled Lucy as she looked to see how the maid came up behind her without any notice.

"I just came to help someone with preparations. So shall we go?" motioned Virgo as the others followed her to the king's throne.

"Welcome Old Friend, it's good to see how you are doing. I have something important to discuss with only you. I apologize old friend's companions ,but this is only for her and me to discuss," apologized the King as the others began to leave following Virgo to visit the other spirits.

"What's the matter Stache face?" asked Lucy worried but the King smiled at her nickname she gave him.

"We have someone here from another dimension who needs your power to return home. The problem is his body is surrounded by Etherion, but it's the only source that could send him home," explained the King.

"So you need to borrow my power, so I should just loan you some," thought Lucy as the king shook his head.

"No you have to travel with him to his dimension and make sure he is properly return. The stars in his dimension sent him here to save his life from being sacrifice, explained the King more thoroughly.

"I see then I'll do it," answered Lucy proudly as the King smiled at her words. Lucy understood how the stars felt but being rescued by them had a meaning that they wish to see him safely returned.

"Then let's go find him, he's the Rave Master. I must let you know this will be dangerous and harmful on your behalf," spoke the King as Lucy eyes widen at the words "Rave Master."

"You mean _the Rave Master_ is here. Incredible he must have faced a hard battle," awed Lucy as she remember how the Rave Master was protector of humanity and the stars themselves and was cherished for his heroic deeds against evil.

"I'll gladly accompany him back home. He save his world and the stars rescued him, so this is my way of thanking him," answered Lucy respectfully as the King showed her to where the Rave Master is at. _I can't wait to tell the others and I wonder what he is like? _thought Lucy.

* * *

Haru exited out of the room and went to search for Plue. On his search, he discovered that the Celestial World had so many spirits that help their master in aide. He found an area where he saw Plue talking to something and then noticed that there were a whole bunch of Plues everywhere.

"What the hell! Plue where are you? Are you out there buddy?" called Haru as a green spotted Plue hugged his leg and the others started to pile all over him.

"Wait no stop. Get off. Oh come on," struggled Haru as he was trapped in a pile of Plues.

Then he heard Plue talking to someone. "Pun~Puunn~Punn," said Plue as he pointed to where Haru might be buried. "Right there, alright Plue. I'll help you,"said someone who understood him. Haru saw a hand reach out from within the Plues and held on to it. He was raised out and was free from the Plues. Landing on solid ground again, he turned to thank his savior when he saw the scarf and pink hair.

"Natsu," shocked Haru.

"Haru," surprised Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, what's with hold up? Lucy-," trailed off Gray as he saw Haru as did the others who were in shocked about his appearance.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" asked Natsu astounded.

"I could ask you the same," asked Haru still surprised.

"We came with Lucy because she was summoned by the Celestial King," answered Natsu as Haru now understood where he heard Lucy's name before. They met up with Natsu and his friends at that town near Crocus.

"I was sent here, but the King told me to wait for Lucy," answered Haru.

"Natsu, what did I say about causing trouble!" yelled Lucy who saw the little Plues who were sad. She noticed Haru and asked why he was here.

"Lucy, this is the Rave Master," explained Loki as he appeared beside her.

"Wait-You're him. I mean that I already met,"stuttered Lucy as Haru nodded at her point. The others looked confused about what Lucy was talking about. The next thing she did was something no one expect from her even Natsu. Lucy walked up to Haru and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly then let him go. Natsu was immediately jealous that Haru got a kiss from Lucy.

"Uh... Lucy why did you do that?" asked Haru still in shock from the kiss she gave him.

"Thank you for saving your world and the stars. I'm so happy to have met you Haru Glory, the Rave Master," cried Lucy happily as she bowed just like the celestial beings had.

"Eh?! Not you to Lucy. I just did what I had to do," explained Haru which the others were still confused about what exactly were they talking about.

"That's not true. You were chosen to save your world and everyone in it even the stars. I f you weren't there then there will be no fight left to go against the evil. So as a Celestial Mage and the celestial spirits, we thank you Haru for everything," expressed Lucy honestly causing Haru to blush at the praise he was getting.

"Lucy, Haru, what exactly are you two talking about?" asked Erza confused.

"Haru is the Rave Master who saves humanity and cherished by everyone for his heroic actions," explained Lucy.

"I went through countless journeys to ensure the safety of everyone. In the end, I fought against the source of evil and sacrifice my life for Elie and the others," explained Haru.

"Wow, so you went up against a lot of strong foes?" asked Natsu smiling at how Haru saved his world.

"Yeah, but I have to say that you and Erza were my toughest opponents who I couldn't beat yet," shrugged Haru as the others smiled.

"Princess! You don't have to do this," cried Loki as he ran and kneel in front of Lucy as the others were confused on what he is talking about.

"Loki man, what do you mean Lucy doesn't have to what?" asked Gray confused.

"Don't risk your life to sending Haru home. You won't return back in to the Earth Land until a year. Think about how sick you could get affected by the Etherion that is surrounding him," explained Loki worried as the others eyes widen on the world "Etherion."

"Wait Haru has Etherion surrounding him that could affect Lucy?" asked Erza shocked.

"Whhaat do you mean she won't return home until a year?!" exclaimed Natsu angrily.

"Why does Lucy need to send Haru home?" asked Wendy.

"Stop. I already accepted this mission and I'm doing it alone. I am accompanying Haru home since I have the power to. Yes it surrounds him, but I don't mind helping him out despite what side-effects I may face," explained Lucy truthfully.

Everyone was quiet for a while, then Lucy said "I'm sorry but it's my duty as a Celestial mage. So don't worry about me okay." as she smiled at them. Haru noticed that Lucy's smile reminded him of Elie. He felt bad that she had to do this, and make everyone worry about her. Then he remembered the determined look she gave when she made it clear she is taking him home. He walked off to see more of the Celestial World and noticed that Natsu was sitting by himself near a pond looking sad.

* * *

** :) So leave reviews and I'm thinking of making a sequel so write to you soon :) ~ AnimeCorazon1997**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy! **** So I don't own anything but my creations of stories :) **

* * *

"Preparations are being made, Princess," explained Virgo as she went to grab some clothes for Lucy and Haru.

Lucy was looking through the library and found a book that can occupy herself. While reading she noticed Erza and Gray's presence. She looked up to see them staring at her which kinda of freaked her out.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy, be careful. I know it's your duty but you are still a member of Fairy Tail. Just stay safe," smiled Erza sadly as Lucy hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, don't worry about Flame Head. I'm sure he'll probably find something to do while you're gone. Take care of yourself and make sure to be strong until the end. You're our little sister right," smiled Gray as Lucy nodded and hugged him tightly. Gray and Erza always treated her as their little sister who cared and took care of them. They left to go in search of Wendy, Happy, and Carla before their time remaining expires and will have to wait another three months to get out.

"I wonder how Natsu is doing.." mumbled Lucy sadly since she knew how Natsu feels about this.

* * *

"Natsu, what's wrong?" asked Haru worried since this was not the usual strong, dense, and cool guy that everybody loves.

"It's nothing. Just thinking that's all," sighed Natsu as he looked up at the stars above with longing.

"I'm guessing it's about Lucy. You're going to miss her so much while she's gone," guessed Haru as Natsu blushed to confirm his guess.

"That's true, but I just don't like the idea of her going without me," explained Natsu honestly as he stratched his head with his cheeks red.

"I know what you mean," thought Haru as he thought of Elie which startled Natsu to look at him.

"You're thinking of that partner of your was it Ella..." remembered Natsu as Haru said "It's Elie!"

"Yeah, but you miss her a lot despite the fact you are far away from her," explained Natsu as Haru nodded.

"I guess you can say is that I love her and always will," sighed Haru happily as Natsu thought of something.

"Love her as a partner?" asked Natsu.

"No as my true love, my soul mate if you could say the least. Loving someone that has your heart makes you want to marry them and have a family with them," explained Haru as Natsu's eyes brighten at that explanation.

"So it's alright if I ask her to marry me, because I don't just love her as a partner but as someone very special to me," spoke Natsu excitedly.

"I'm guessing you're going to ask Lucy to marry you huh," smiled Haru as Natsu blushed at that statement.

"But I don't know how she'll feel about me. She could only love me as a friend not something more," sighed Natsu depressedly as Haru smacked him on the head.

"What are you talking about! She clearly loves you. Don't you see her worry about what crazy stunts you pull or how injured you are after a battle," rattled Haru as Natsu noticed that those things were true.

"That's how Lucy acts about me," wondered Natsu as Haru blushed.

"In a way, it's similar to Elie as well. She does some of the things Lucy does as well," explained Haru honestly as Natsu smiled.

"So what should I say to her?" asked Natsu as Haru thought of aomething.

"Tell her whatever you are feeling in her," pointed Haru at his heart which Natsu understood what he meant. Virgo appeared and stated that it was time. Haru and Natsu went to go met up with the others for their departure. During the breakdown on the transportation, Natsu pulled Lucy away from the others and spoke to her.

"Lucy, make sure you come back safe in one piece. Tell the others we say hi and stay next to Haru the whole time," assured Natsu as Lucy pouted at his assurance.

"I know what to do, Natsu. Besides I'm strong enough to hold on my own," smiled Lucy as Natsu heart skip a beat.

"I know that, but I worried about my best friend facing danger on her own," explained Natsu as he saw Lucy's cheeks flush a little.

"Thanks Natsu, I'll make sure I come back so we can go on more adventures," hugged Lucy happily as Natsu embraced her as well. The hug was still going on until the others started calling their names. Lucy heard them and released Natsu and said that they should start going. Natsu stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her in for one last hug. He gently stroke Lucy's hair and sniffed her scent. They let go once more then Natsu spoke gaining Lucy's attention.

"Lucy, when you come back I have something to tell you important okay," expressed Natsu strongly as he gazed into her eyes. Lucy nodded and left with Natsu to the others.

Everyone said their good byes and safe journeys as Lucy and Haru left together leaving their friends sad and lonely. Natsu was the last one to hold his emotions before he grabbed Lucy and keep her with him. He looked at the stars and sighed. The king noticed the boy's actions and smiled sadly since he understood how much Lucy meant for him.

* * *

** :) So leave reviews and I'm thinking of making a sequel so write to you soon :) ~ AnimeCorazon1997**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys enjoy! **** So I don't own anything but my creations of stories :) **

* * *

"Haru, how can we tell if we are near your world?" asked Lucy as they floated near portals of different dimensions. Lucy and Haru had been floating endlessly for five months and still haven't found his world.

"My world should show an image of Plue with Griff or Elie smiling happily," explained Haru which Lucy couldn't help but smiled at how love struck he was with Elie. Haru had told her all about him and Elie admitting that they love each other and how he risked his life to give her a happy life. She thought this was based on a story she read once but didn't want to spoil his in love moments.

"Hey what's that," pointed Lucy as Haru turned to see Musica looking at a grave that held Haru's necklace on it. They saw Haru's friends there crying and Elie who looked lost at their tears.

"I'm glad I could help you back home. I knew if I didn't then everyone would cry for you and want you back so much," expressed Lucy heartly as Haru smiled at her personality. _Natsu sure is lucky to have met someone like her. Just like for Elie and me _thought Haru happily as memories of Elie and him appeared.

"Lucy, thank you for everything. I hope we see each other again so that way we could go on a bunch of adventures," smiled Haru as he held out his hand. Lucy hugged him instead and then she felt him vanish from her embrace. She was floating in Haru's world and saw the expression of Haru's friends which was happiness, rejoice, and tears as they ran to hug him. Elie stared at him with tears and cried as he embraced her. They shared a kiss with everyone cheering around them.

"The stars have helped us," cried Haru's friend as the others noticed the stars shining and smiled at their help against the evil.

"And the stars thank you," replied Lucy calmy as tears of relief fell for them. Everyone was startled from the voice and looked around for the source. Haru knew who it was as he looked straight in the sky which his friends noticed his actions.

"Thank you Lucy and the stars," called Haru as Lucy appeared before them which some of his friends noticed who she was.

"Lucy, you helped Haru come back home," asked Elie as Lucy nodded and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I hope we see each other again. Good bye everyone, this isn't the end," called Lucy happily as she started to vanish from their world.

* * *

Everyone from the guild heard the news about Lucy going on a mission for the Celestial King. They awaited for her return and counted off the months and now three days until she appears. Team Natsu had gone on missions some of the time, but it didn't feel the same without Lucy. Natsu appeared rarely at the guild because he would focus his thoughts on getting stronger instead of moping around on Lucy's return. Natsu was training in the woods until he stumbled upon a meadow filled of chamolies. He looked at the night sky and saw the stars shining upon brightly. Master has been telling him to lay off the training or else it will get to his head. Everyone has been worried about him and he can't blame them. Everything around him reminds him of Lucy and the moments they spent together.

"Natsu, it's time to visit the guild for New Years," called Erza sadly as she saw his emotions flicker. The other members awaited for Natsu to get dress and started heading out toward the guild. On their way, Natsu caught a familiar scent but ignored it since it could be another fake lead. They appeared at the guild twenty seconds before a New Year. Once they entered, they noticed the guild's happy atmosphere and joy.

"Mira, what's going on?" asked Wendy as Mira looked at her happily with tears. The others looked at her alarmed by her appearance.

"Lucy's back," cried everyone which shocked Team Natsu especially Natsu.

"Lu's just returned you guys. Aren't you happy?" asked Levy worried as soon as they all went into a frantic search for Lucy. Natsu stood their motionless which made the guild members uneasy.

Erza spotted Lucy first and tackled-hugged her in a tight embrace which Lucy couldn't breathe out of. Once she was free, Gray hugged her tightly which made her blush because he wasn't wearing a shirt. Wendy and Carla embraced her as well follow up by Happy who flew into her chest with tears. Lucy smiled at them warmly and searched for a specific pink-haired friend who just happened to stare at her motionless. She walked up and looked at him nervously.

"Hi Natsu, I'm back," smiled Lucy nervously which the other members wanted to know what is going to happen next. Natsu stood there and shifted his weight until he finally found his voice.

"How long were you going to be gone?" asked Natsu angrily as his fist was clenched which startled Lucy.

"I just managed to get back just a few seconds ago, give me a bre-," Natsu hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a tight embrace. Everyone was into the moment and waited to see what was going to happen next. Mira was hanging on a loose end as she watched her favorite couple intensely.

"I'm so happy that you are back,Luce, " breathed Natsu as he sniffed her sweet scent.

"I'm happy too Natsu. So what was so important that you wanted to tell me?" asked Lucy nervously as she recalled what he said to her and Haru's words of "He has something important to tell you." with a suspicious wink.

One second left until New Years and Natsu pulled her in for a kiss, which immediately shocked the entire guild as their favorite couple had just shared a kissed in front of them and on New Years as well. Lucy was happy and lean into the kiss until the cat calls reminded her where they were at. Pulling away, Natsu held her hand and said happily, " I love you, Luce. I always have and will with all my heart."

Lucy cried happily and hugged him tightly and said "I love you too, Natsu with all my heart and soul." Everyone cheered as their favorite couples shared their vows of love and first kiss on New Years. The two kissed again as they their sealed vow for the future. Leaving Mira with her thoughts about their wedding and their future children causing her to faint.

* * *

** :) So leave reviews and I'm thinking of making a sequel so write to you soon :) ~ AnimeCorazon1997**


End file.
